


Tea at the Hotel

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus A Few [1]
Category: Mой нежно любимый детектив | My Dearly Beloved Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A hotel manager comes for help with a case.





	Tea at the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



“If you cannot help me, then I don’t know what I’m going to do,” the hotel manager wailed. 

“I’m sure we can be of assistance,” Shirley Holmes said reassuringly.  “Return to your hotel, tell no-one you’ve been to see us, and we’ll be along shortly.”

Once the manager had left, Jane turned to Shirley and said, “Should I change my costume?”

Shirley looked at her critically.  “I think you should wear your peacock outfit.”

“But that is hardly discrete.”

“We shall be two ladies taking tea in the main lounge of the hotel.  Nobody will suspect us, for many others will be doing the same.  And should I need to make certain enquiries without being noticed, you in your beautiful peacock will distract all eyes.”

“Just tea?” Jane asked.

“I am sure Mr Hamilton will arrange for there to be suitable sandwiches and little cakes as well.”

“I’m getting to like this case more and more.”

“Good.  It’s certainly intriguing.  Two guests losing small but valuable items in the course of one morning.  The only hotel staff members who go in the rooms are the maids and they have all been searched and nothing found.  I am sure one of the maids is involved and passing the details to an accomplice.  I’m just not sure how it’s being done.”

At the hotel they found themselves two comfortable chairs in the main lounge and Shirley ordered tea.  As she had predicted, the pot of tea came complete with an array of sandwiches and other delicacies.  They looked around them, but neither Shirley nor Jane could see anything unusual.

“It’s a splendid Christmas tree,” Jane remarked.  “It must have taken a long time to decorate.  And I do like the little crochet snowflakes hanging on a couple of the branches.”

They continued to observe the comings and goings of the guests and staff until the manager approached them. 

“It has happened again, one of the guest’s earrings have been stolen,” he said.  “I don’t know how much longer I can keep these thefts quiet.  It will ruin me if the knowledge becomes public.”

Shirley looked perplexed.  “Do you have the details?” she asked.

“Yes, here.  I’ve written them all down for you.”

She took the piece of paper and was studying it when Jane said, “That’s funny.  I was sure there were only two crocheted snowflakes on the tree, but now there are three.”

“Really?  I’d like a closer look at those snowflakes.”

Having looked at the decorations Shirley said, “I have to go home for a couple of hours.  Stay here, see if you can catch anyone adding to the decorations.  I’ll be back in a bit.”

In Shirley’s absence Jane finished off the cakes and ordered another pot of tea.  As soon as Shirley returned, Jane said, “There’s another snowflake.  I didn’t see who hung it up though, I’m afraid.”

“How long ago was that?”

“About five minutes.”

“Excellent.  Then there’s a good chance we’re in time.”  She went over to the tree and deftly swapped the latest snowflake for one she had taken from her handbag.

“And now, let us settle into our temporary room.”  She waved the room keys at Jane who followed her out of the lounge.

Shirley let them into the room, locking the door behind them.  She indicated to Jane to move two chairs so they could sit where anyone entering the room would not see them immediately.  Then she blew out the lamp and they sat quietly in the darkness.

After about half an hour the door was unlocked and someone cautiously stepped inside, closing the door behind them.  They were carrying a small lamp which cast just enough light for them to see.  As soon as they had crossed the room, Shirley slipped over to the door and threw it open.  A man spun round and made to run out of the room.

“Not so fast,” Shirley said.  “Would you like to explain what you are doing here?”

“It’s none of your business,” the man growled.

“But it is my business,” said the hotel manager, who had heard Shirley and had hurried over to join her.

The man looked at the manager and his shoulders slumped.  “I was a fool to agree with her plans,” he said.  “Will you go to the police?”

“Return the stolen goods, and you and your accomplice leave town by the morning, and I won’t inform the police,” the manager replied.

The man gave a sigh of relief.  “Of course.  I’ll bring you the jewellery immediately and we’ll be gone tonight.”

Shirley and Jane left the manager to deal with the thief and made their way back.

“Not an ideal result,” Jane said.

“No, but if the manager doesn’t want to involve the police because of the hotel’s reputation he didn’t have much choice,” Shirley replied.  “And I suspect the man had a sufficient fright he won’t try anything of the sort again.”

“What was the connection with snowflakes?”

“They contained the room numbers of rooms with suitable items to steal.  Once I knew which rooms had been involved I could work out the code, and all I had to do was crochet a snowflake of my own and the thief came to me.”

Jane chuckled.  “I suppose you could say you stitched him up.”


End file.
